gen2rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Reikai
Also known as Spirit World (霊界, Reikai), or Underworld in the manga, this is the world where sentient beings (Humans and Demons) go after they die. This is not the equivalent of Heaven or Hell, it is sort of a station in between worlds where a soul's fate is decided. In other words, it is a junction at which numerous planes intersect, though it is more intimately connected with Ningenkai than with Makai. The personalities of Spirit World's inhabitants are conducive to studying as much as possible about a subject and then acting on whatever choice seems to be the best option for a particular situation. This includes positive outcomes like, for example, restoring Yusuke back to life when they couldn't decide his final place in the afterlife based on his last action before his first death, because said action greatly contradicted his observed personality; or negative outcomes, like attempting to annihilate Yusuke once he was discovered to be a Mazoku descendant based on the potential damage he was capable of causing. Koenma, George, and Botan used to have these mindsets until they were all changed by Yusuke's influence and as a result, they have stronger and more friendly bonds with others. Locations Koenma's Palace This is where Koenma fills out paperwork to decide what the fate of a person's soul is to be. He judges the merit of their good deeds, weighs them against their bad deeds, and decides if they will go to Heaven or Hell, among other unstated possibilities. The palace is filled with Ogres who do Koenma's grunt work and bring him a seemingly limitless amount of paperwork to do. The Vault The main Spirit World vault holds three dark artifacts of terrible power, formed from existence itself to balance all of creation. The Forlorn Hope, a magic mirror that can fulfill it's user's greatest desire on the night of a full moon at the cost of his or her life. The Orb of Baast, a orb that can steal a person's soul, and the Shadow Sword, a sword that can turn anything it cuts into the lowest class of Demon by a process called demonification. This vault is heavily guarded by a group of ogres, but they prove useless when Hiei, Kurama and Gouki raided the vault and subsequently "appropriated" the three items. The supernatural video tape, the Chapter Black, also had been stored within its vaults, before having been taken by Sensui and ultimately destroyed by Hiei. Hierarchy Reikai has agents in every level of the spiritual community. Their direct agents, called Spirit Detectives, deal with what happens when youkai get out of hand or when humans are attempting to mess with the seals between the spirit world and the human world. However, many others are working in coordination with Reikai as well. The Shaman community's elders and experienced practitioners are usually contacted by agents of Reikai and their own work with ghosts, helping them pass on to the afterlife, is accomplished with Spirit Guides. Stronger and more combative Shaman King participants tend to be recruited or at least in contact with Spirit Guides to accomplish tasks on Earth that mostly involve humans and ghosts or spirits. Soul Society's Shinigami are under direct supervision from the Reikai head admins. While they are self-sufficient and self-governed, Soul Society's province is dealing with Hollows, and those Shinigami do a great job at that. They more often than not stay clear of other Reikai business, but many Reikai Special Squads are formed of former Shinigami and when things get out of hand, both forces work in tandem to deal with it. The Shinigami Realm works in tandem with Reikai's Spirit Guides. When a name is written in the Death Note of a Death God, the Spirit Guide is called to bring them to the afterlife. Due to their utter lack of contact with anyone and anything else past that, the Death Gods usually stay away from the hum and drum of Reikai affairs. Items Golden Seal King Enma's Golden Seal. Whoever holds the Seal controls the Spirit World. Inhabitants Include: Botan, Koenma, King Enma, George the Ogre, Ayame, Hinageshi Category:Supernatural Category:Locations Category:Organization